Yoko Littner
Yoko Littner (ヨーコ・リットナー, Yōko Rittonā?) is the female protagonist of the series. She is a girl from Jeeha's neighboring village of Littner who had been chasing the Gunmen that crashed into Jeeha Village during the events of Episode 1. She wields an extensive range of firearms, most frequently of which is a long range sniper rifle modeled after the Barrett M82. Although she is 14, the same age as Simon, she is very mature for her age and she is one of the most rational members of the group. Despite always badmouthing Kamina for his reckless behavior, it did not take long for her to confess her feelings to him. She was also Simon's love interest until he discovered that she was in love with Kamina. Appearance Yoko is a pretty, tall girl. She has red hair that extends down to her lower back. The most noticeable traits however, are her breasts and butt, that add to her extremely curvy figure. Yoko commonly wears a flame red bra and black, leather spandex type bottoms and wears a skull accessory on her head, while wearing two small needles for hairpins. Personality Despite being Simon's age, Yoko is shown to be very mature and quite knowledgeable. Instead of being impulsive like Kamina, Yoko prefers to think things through before charging head-first into a battle. Because of this conflict, she would constantly get into fights with him. Yoko is shown to be a very protective person, especially towards Simon, Kamina and the children of the team . One of the best examples was when she told Kamina that she would defend his back as she said "Your back...is your one big blind spot". Yoko is also very vocal when it comes to situations, often being the voice of reason for Simon and Kamina. Like Simon, she becomes depressed (not as bad as Simon however) after Kamina dies, as she is shown crying about it in a shower despite telling Dayyaka she was fine. In part two, Yoko remains generally the same, but with a new look on violence. Having seen friends die, Yoko believes that violence, mostly senseless, is terrible and is against the harming of children. Relationships Simon At the initial start of the series Yoko seemed to take an interest in Simon. Even so to the point where when he landed face first into her breasts, and then had hands on them immediately after, she simply raised her eyebrows with a mysterious sort of smile, that was a bit hard to read. However, after seeing how he fared in battle, she immediately took a disliking to him, finding him a bit annoying until she saw his true personality . Afterward, she began to notice him more, became more open around him, and became much more closer to him. She appears to be unaware of Simon's feelings towards her. After Kamina's death it is clear she felt pity for Simon but she said to Kittan that she should give no one special treatment. For a short time she co-piloted Gurren Lagann with Simon until she saw could handle it himself. During that time, when fighting in airborne combat, she is thrown from the lower cockpit and into free air. Simon risks the current route the mission was going to save her. He succeeds, yet Yoko is badly injured. He hovers over her, and she teases him about his worried face. He then swears to her that he will protect her, to which she has a look of awe and blushes. They have a brief conversation about her feelings and Kamina shortly thereafter in the sunset. After that time she always has a look concern whenever he goes of to fight, and screams his name whenever she thinks he's hurt. Ika musume yoko best buds by sonicstarvocaloid-d479e4q.jpg Yoko s uw bench valentine s day by sonicstarvocaloid-d4pk8dh.jpg Powers and Abilities *'Skilled Marksmen':Yoko is a skilled shot with her rifle and has shown to be able to take out two Gunmen alone and without being injured. She is also shown to be able to hit weak spots on Gunmen even in the middle of a fight. One of greatest examples of her marksmanship is during her battle with Viral when she piloted Gurren Lagann with Simon. She was able to nearly hit Viral,despite being in the air and moving around (She missed him by a hair). *'Skilled Gunmen Pilot':Like most members of Team Dai-Gurren, Yoko is skilled in Piloting a Gunmen. She piloted Gurren-Lagann with Simon once and piloted the Dayakkaiser in the second half and she, along with Kittan, Gimmy and Darry, took out many Anti-Spiral ships alone. Trivia *Yoko has the last line in Gurren Lagann (Not counting the Epilogue). *Yoko says she doesn't wear clothes because it restricts her movement during combat. *A running gag is that Kamina makes fun of Yoko's buttocks and large breasts. *Another running gag is that Boota commonly sits in between her breasts, and other people, such as Simon, land on them, causing them to jiggle. *There is an unnamed character in the Shonen Jump series One Piece anime who bears an uncanny resemblance to Yoko. During one of the more recent arcs, the Amazon Lily Arc, there is a Kuja woman (an allusion to an Amazon warrior) who bears a similarity to Yoko. She has a flame print black bikini top, Yoko's hairstyle, but has brown hair and eyes instead of Yoko's red hair and yellow eyes. Another interesting note is that the director of the episode that featured her worked on Gurren Lagann. So most likely this was intentional as a shout out. *None of the people Yoko kissed have survived in the same episode she kisses them. Which has caused many fans to joke ironically that she gave them the "Kiss Of Death". *Although Yoko is stated as 14, in the official anime guide it states that she is really 18 in the start of the anime. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Sexy characters Category:Federal law club Category:Action Heroes/Heroines